1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a blanket for a printing roller which can enhance adhesive force to an printing liquid and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of flat display devices have been developed, which can reduce weight and volume that are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. As the flat display device, there are a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence EL display device, and so on.
The flat display device is provided with a plurality of thin films formed by mask process including a deposition step, an exposure step, a development step, and etching step, and so on. However, since the mask process as a complicate fabrication process, the mask process increases a production cost. Consequently, researches for forming the thin film by using a printing process utilizing a printing roller are under progress.
The printing process is a process in which the printing liquid is coated on a blanket on the printing roller, a pattern of the printing liquid is formed on the printing roller by using a printing plate, and the pattern of the printing liquid is transcribed to a substrate, thereby forming a desired thin film.
In this instance, while a surface of the blanket has an oxygen composition so as to be hydrophilic, the printing liquid coated on the blanket is hydrophobic. In this case, a repelling force taken place between the hydrophilic blanket and the hydrophobic printing liquid makes wet-ability between the two poor, causing defective adhesion between the printing liquid and the blanket. The defective adhesion leads to form an organic pattern on the blanket having a line width smaller than a desired line width, causing a problem in that a de-wetting defect takes place, in which an organic pattern having a small line width is transcribed to a substrate.